Dragon Pet Quest
Dragon Pet Quest ** Disclaimer: sorry who ever did the original write up, most of the credit goes entirely to them, I just made it a bit easier to read, removed the story parts and added some more locations. #Start quest with Glorim Valdir in Dragonscale Hills (#zone 442 -557.0 859.0 30.1) #Kill Scar in Kithicor (#zone 20 1087 1492 148) and loot Scar's Tooth #Return the Tooth from Scar to Glorim Valdir and receive Note. #Deliver note to The Dragon Caretaker in Skyfire Mountains (#zone 91 2851, 2389, -85) #Kill the four greatest enemies and return their hearts ##'Velketor the Sorceror' in Velketor's Labyrinth (#zone 112 133.3 97.0 -43.''7) and loot Velketor's Heart ##'Avatar of War''' in Kael (#zone 113 1376.8 1138.4 -96.1) and loot The Avatar's Heart ##'Venril Sathir' in Karnor's Castle (#zone 102 -666.6 -73.8 10.9) and loot Venril's Heart ##'King Tormax' in Kael (#zone 113 1655.7 -1371.3 -168.1) and loot Tormax's Heart #Hand all four hearts to The Dragon Caretaker (#zone 91 2851, 2389, -85) #Kill four great dragons and return their essences ##'Lairanos the Unwabering' in Temple of Veeshan (#zone 124 -953.7 1292.2 123.8) and loot Essence of a Dragon (blue) ##'Sarkkon the Poisoned' in Firiona Vale (#zone 84 441.4, 1558.2, -148.1) and loot Essence of a Dragon (red) ##'Xigil' in Skyshrine (#zone 114 1822, 3025, -157) and loot Essence of a Dragon (white) ##'Kildrukaun the Ancient' in (#zone 128 -1750 -1971 -988) and loot Essence of a Dragon (black) #Hand all four essences to The Dragon Caretaker (#zone 91 2851, 2389, -85) and receive Essence of the Four #Kill Yagus the Corpsegrinder in Forgotten Halls (#zone 998 403.3 -936.2 -28.9) and loot A Dragon Egg #Hand A Dragon Egg to The Dragon Caretaker (#zone 91 2851, 2389, -85) and he'll hand it back to you #Goto the Void A (#zone 459) and hand in A Dragon Egg and Essence of the Four to Echantress of the Ancients and receive Infused Dragon Egg. #Hand the Infused Dragon Egg to The Dragon Caretaker (#zone 91 2851, 2389, -85) and he'll hand it back to you #Kill Vulak`Aerr in Temple of Veeshan (#zone 124 -748.7 809.2 123.8) and loot A Dragon Horn' # Kill and loot A Dragon Horn, return to '''The Dragon Caretaker' and turn it in. He will tell you that you now need the essence of an immortal dragon. "You should find one sleeping since it would be easier to take from him!" (What you are really looking for is Kerafyrm's scale, hand that in to The Dragon Caretaker and recieve The essence of the Sleeper. He will then ask you to take a piece off the Wurm Queen herself. However she went into hiding, so you must find a substitute.) Go to Crystallos and kill the four guardians of the avatar: Icefyre (#zone 446 779 1088 12); 'Shen Long (#zone 446 -2382 -96 -534); 'Kiyo (#zone 446 ?); Zu (#zone 446 ?) loot their tokens and then hand them into "Herald of the Avatar" (#zone 446 237.9 1207.6 74.8) that guards the avatar of Veeshan. He will ask you for these tokens, turn them in to spawn the Avatar of Veeshan. Kill her and loot the Scale off Veeshan's Avatar. Turn in Scale to The Dragon Caretaker and get Essence of the Wurm Queen Then take all four items ( Essence of the Wurm Queen , Essence of the Sleeper, A Dragon Horn , An Infused Dragon Egg) and give them to Glorim. Recieve dragon pet! Category:Quests